


Мы — дикая природа

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), KisVani, midrifmonster



Series: AGARD 2020 Челлендж [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amigurumi, Chrochet, Crafts, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Handmade, Original work - Freeform, Photographs, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates, animal soulmate, photo story, Амигуруми, Вязание крючком, Крафт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/pseuds/midrifmonster
Summary: У каждого есть зверь-соулмейт, который поймет тебя лучше всех на свете. Найти своего зверя удается не всем, но Марианне повезло.
Series: AGARD 2020 Челлендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826080
Comments: 21
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Соулмейты





	Мы — дикая природа

**Author's Note:**

> За основу для вязаной куклы взят данный [туториал](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLi64L3aovZ-44u4rqIM9JQ3oPpksCqdbk).  
> Схема переработана, добавлен лисёнок, изменены стопы, лицо, волосы, частично одежда.

Раньше у каждого человека был зверь-соулмейт. Люди уходили от костров стоянок и тепла очагов, чтобы встретить своего зверя, в чьих глазах будешь читать истину о самом себе. Зверя, что будет защищать ото всех невзгод, сопровождать на охоте и в путешествиях, исцелять болезни и поддерживать в трудный миг.  
Но времена изменились. Люди выстроили города, покорили природу и больше не полагаются на магию. Животные прячутся в лесах и не доверяют людям, да и люди… Люди не всегда готовы держать подле себя своего зверя. Кто знает, вдруг это громадный медведь, которому не место в городской квартире? Но в сердцах многих живёт надежда встретить своего соулмейта.

Марианна не искала соулмейта специально. Так получилось. Она могла сказать, что заблудилась в лесу, но это было бы ложью. Марианна слышала голос и последовала за ним. В зарослях она наткнулась на лисёнка. Удивительно, но тот не торопился сбегать… Точнее, совсем не удивительно. Стоило Марианне посмотреть на него, как сердце дрогнуло и забилось быстрее, а внутри разлилось тепло. Лисёнок был её соулмейтом. Марианна подхватила его на руки и обняла, не зная, что нужно делать в таких случаях.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/2PdHbVs/1.jpg)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/5nT4VfS/2.jpg)

Марианна слышала лес так, как человек, не нашедший зверя-соулмейта, никогда бы не смог. Она чуяла запахи точно так же, как её лисёнок (чьё имя означало «Шорох в листве», и вряд ли бы Марианна смогла протявкать его на лисьем), могла услышать шум города, пусть он и был далеко, и плеск реки.  
Зверь-соулмейт не говорил с Марианной словами, но это было и не нужно. Целый день они изучали лес и окрестные скалы. Марианна помогала лисёнку забраться туда, куда у того не получалось в одиночку.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/F00hfzD/3.jpg) [ ](https://i.ibb.co/Ytp9Gv0/4.jpg) [ ](https://i.ibb.co/XZ9k6yd/5.jpg)

Марианна не помнила, где она оставила жакет и на какой из бесчисленных лесных веток могла очутиться лента, которой были завязаны её волосы. Но это казалось совершенно неважным. Разве могут какие-то вещи сравниться со встречей со своим зверем? Шорох в листве согласился с Марианной. Ведь для него встреча со своим человеком тоже была самым важным событием в жизни.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/L6jZ532/7.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/1JrPCCs/6.jpg)  



End file.
